Fallen Angel
by MissTigerLover
Summary: Never knew my life would go from being completely normal into a world filled with dragon slayers, a ice stripper, a cake addicted freak, and a celestial wizard with big breasts. Join me on my journey to find my way back to my world. -Warning it may contain spoilers
1. Tokyo?

**Lucy: For what**

 **Tiger:This...I got a great idea finally!**

 **Lucy: Really congratulations**

 **Tiger:I'm all fired up!**

 **Natsu: Hey thats mine thing**

 **Tiger:Sorry I was just too happy**

 **Natsu: No problem but do it with more fire in you (Breathes fire)**

 **Tiger: I wish I could do that**

 **I do not own any right of fairy tail and this applies throughout the story. Thank you and on with the story!**

Misaki POV

I can't believe how I got myself in this mess. All I wanted was to go into the festival that was going outside my house. The only thing I remember was waking up in a burned battlefield.

"Where am I?" I wondered looking back and forth around the battlefield.

"Who the Fuck are you?" A voice appeared pointing his sword at me. He was wearing a warrior outfit and his sword was covered in Blood. Based on my surrounding, he slaughtered them. I swallowed in fear. His eyes narrowed as a evil grin appeared. All I saw was a light surrounding the distance between his sword and mine neck.

"Fire Dragon roar" A huge blast of fire came at him while my head was losing conscious. A pink hair guy finish defeating the other man who tried to kill me. All I saw was him and a blonde girl running towards me as I drift off to darkness.

I woke up to a brown ceiling. I stood up holding my head.

"Where am I now?" Before I could even get a glance, a boy with orange hair picked me up.

"Hello there beautiful let me..."

"Let her go." The blonde girl yelled kicking him off me where I fell flat down to the floor. She apologized for his behavior.

"I'm Lucy and you are?" She asked

"I'm Misaki Lavendar." I held up my hand a she helps me off. She pushed me off to the side as a huge ice Crystal flies my way. I looked towards the direction and saw a half naked guy fighting with the pink haired guy.

"That is Gray and Natsu. You will get used to it." Lucy explained shaking her head in disappointment. "Anyway why would you in the battlefield in the first place."

"That's what I am figuring out actually. How should I put this out?" I put my hand under my chin in a thinking manner. "I'm from Tokyo."

"What's Tokyo?" Oh god I have a lot of explaining to do.

"Well it seems like there is no Tokyo here. So I'm not from this world."

"Are you a alien?"

"She looks like a alien." A blue cat stared at my strange clothes. I'm going to ignored the fact that a cat just spoke to me.

"No I'm not a alien and stop looking at me like I'm some kind of fish!" I yelled realizing the cat drooling with hungry eyes. "Anyway I'm lost and I really need to get to my world. Is there by any change anyone of you knows where I can go?" The whole guild shook there head as a piece of underwear flies pass my face. In the corner of my eyes is the half naked guy asking me if I can let him borrow my underwear. Can this day get any weirder?

 **Tiger: This is quite interesting**

 **Lucy: Why so short**

 **Tiger: I don't really know**

 **Natsu:Who cares! We have a new member in our guild**

 **Misaki: I wonder if I will turn insane like them**

 **Tiger:You never know**


	2. Welcome to fairy tail!

**Tiger: Question time! Misaki how are you feeling right now?**

 **Misaki: Pretty scared**

 **Tiger:Why?**

 **Misaki:Well a naked guy appeared in front of me and a beautiful handsome guy just picked me up in his arms.**

 **Gray:Hey!**

 **Nastu: Ha you scare the poor girl!**

 **Loke: (Punches gray and Natsu) Why thank you, I must show you around sometime**

 **Tiger: On with the story**

Misaki POV

After all the weird things that have been happening to me like a naked guy in front of me asking for my underwear. I doubt it would even fit him but or well. Natsu punched him away and now I am left in with a shaking earthquake under my foot.

"Oh this would be good." Lucy mumbled looking down while sighing. A giant appeared and my eyes followed the giant until he stopped growing. I shook in fear. The guild laughed

"Your scaring the poor girl."

"You!" He roared and he turned into a tiny old man with a weird hat. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." My eyes blinked for a second. Did he just say Fairy tale or actually tail?

"Master don't forget she needs the guild mark."

"Hold it a second!" I threw my hands around. "I don't want to be a part of this. I just want to go back to Tokyo!"

"I don't understand what this Tokyo means but if you stay with us. There is a chance for you to find a way throughout jobs." The master said smoking out of his pipe. He did make a point there but I don't know.

"I don't have any special powers." He laughed

"My child, there must be some power you have. Right Natsu?" Everyone's attention went to Natsu. He grinned

"Yeah I saw her falling out of the sky. She looked like a Angel." I blushed at the comment. I never knew I was this beautiful to be compared to a Angel. I thought to myself brushing my hair to the side.

"She had wings just like me. But my are way cuter." The cat replied.

"Is that so Natsu and happy?" They nodded. "I guess thats our answer."

"But...I don't think I'm ready." Lucy came a patted me on my back as Natsu wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Don't worry. Your be with us."

"I-I."

"That's all I need to hear." The master stomped his foot walking towards me looking at my breasts.

"Medium." He commented as all the other man nosebleeds. I covered them. I doubt this is part of the test. The master cleared his throat while he puts the guild mark on my neck. The way he did that feels like a stamp. I wonder if it will wash off if I wet it. The whole guild cheers

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

 **Lucy:Short**

 **Tiger: I know the chapters are short! I wrote this in Wattpad**

 **Lucy: Oh that explains**

 **Tiger:Wheres Misaki?**

 **Lucy: With Loke**

 **Loke: Babe where are you? (Runs out)**

 **Misaki: (Comes out of the barrel) Phew he's gone**


	3. Sake Battle

**Tiger: Sometimes people do what they shouldn't do Misaki**

 **Loke: Babe why are you avoiding me?**

 **Misaki: Get this freak off me!**

 **Lucy: On with the story!**

 **Gray: Wish you p**

Misaki POV

I can't believe in just one day I became a member in one of the strongest guild,Fairy Tail. Through I wonder, how they became the strongest guild. There are a lot of questions building up but I want to enjoy the time I have spared. I walked around and something spotted my attention. There was a girl who drank dozens of full sake barrels. I sat down saving a sake bottle at her face

"Wanna challenge me huh?" I nodded with a evil grin. Everyone could feel the air coming up.

"I like a challenge." We spend seconds staring at each other waiting for a sign to begin. Natsu as always blew fire. We accepted that as a sign as we both gulped down barrels after barrels.

"Misaki I think you should slow down." Lucy reassured me. I ignored her and continue to do drink. The more I drank the more my mind began to turn blur. I shook the blur away.

In my old world I used to sneak up some sake to drink my stress away. I hated my life there, my father was never home, my mother paid more attention to my younger brother, and I'm there cutting myself and drinking. It relieved all my worries. The reason I wanted to go back was because I needed to see my boyfriend again. He was my light and without it, darkness will creep in. Thinking about all of that the battle ended due to lost of sake.

"Where's the sake?"

"You guys drank it all."

"Did we?" Cana and I tilted our heads in a cute little chibi way and then we wrapped our hands around our shoulders and laughed like drunk girls. Well we were drunk.

"Its hot in here?" Cana declared while lifting her shirt up making all the guys look. She took it off to reveal another shirt under. She laughed like a manic

"Haha you thought assholes." I walked up in the front of the group.

"Let me join you Cana but the thing is."I looked away innocently "I don't wear shirts under." All the men's that were eating or drinking choked on there food glazing at me. Since I was drunk I wasn't a shame to do that. I was about to lift my shirt when Natsu and Lucy came preventing me. I pouted and so did the others. But I admit it was fun teasing them. I think Cana and I will become best drinking buddies.

Lucy and Natsu supported me towards the tables. I wrapped my arms around Natsu.

"Natsuuumeeee." I tighten closer and he blushed by feeling my breasts to his chest.

"Misaki sit down."

"Natsuuuu kiss me." I begged as Lucy s and the other man's mouth dropped. Natsu shook his head no quickly.

"Your drunk."

"I am not!" I continue to lean in When someone opened the door panted.

"Please help find my father!"

 **Loke: How dare you capture her delicate heart like that**

 **Natsu: What do you mean?**

 **Misaki: I wouldn't consider myself delicate**

 **Loke: Natsu fight me now!**

 **Natsu: Im all fire up**

 **Misaki, lucy, and Tiger:(Hiding behind couch)**

 **Tiger: You see what you did when your drunk!**

 **Misaki: I didn't mean to!**


	4. Please help me find my Father

**Tiger: Lets see what happened**

 **Misaki: They both lost**

 **Lucy: Figured**

Misaki POV

A young boy that looked like Natsu younger version ran in begging for someone to find his father. His father have been gone almost about a week and haven't returned from his job

The master in the other case has been tellin the boy to have trust in his father since he is a fairy tail wizard.

I saw the little boy clenched his fist and as I regain my self from my recent drunkenness to see myself in Natsu arms. I backed away and watched the show.

The boy smacked the master as jaws dropped. The master looked at him to see the boy having tears in his eyes. I could remember the tears so well from my childhood. I remembered when I beg for my fathers comfort and for him to stroke my hair telling me everything was fine. But it wasn't, look how my life turned. Just by lookin at the kid I could see everything that I went through but the difference is that my father didn't come back for years. My mother would always use this excuse that he is working when I know that he can't work for all hours countlessly. He wouldn't even imagine how many times my mom cried for him at nights. How many time she would make him food waiting for his return but we knew clearly he wasn't coming back.

I shook that thought off as Natsu and I run up to the boy patted his shoulders.

"We will find him for you."

"Don't worry Romeo I will bring you stupid father home and then beat the hell out of him."Natsu proclaimed assuring comfort to Romeo. His eyes glistened. Lucy runs towards us telling us to not forget her. Happy flies around and bites my head.

"I'm not a fish!" I yelled before we go off into our first job. To find Romeo's father.

 **Lucy:(Tears) I'm so sorry**

 **Misaki: Its fine but...that's not all**

 **Lucy: What do you mean?**

 **Misaki: (Shakes head) Nothing**

 **Tiger: This chapter is so short XD**

 **Lucy: You really need to stop shorting it**

 **Tiger: Sorry maybe after 2 chapters**


	5. Keep the fish and keep the ladies

**Tiger: I wonder how her job would go**

 **Natsu: A success she is with us**

Misaki POV

So far a boy named Romeo ran in begging for help to find his father, which we gladly accepted to take part in the job. The problem is I didn't know it would be on the snowy mountains! But right now we found out that the wagon can't go any further and due Lucy and My disappointment we are now going to walk in the cold. The thing is ...we are wearing skirts! Natsu in the other hand is trying to regain from his motion sickness.

"Didn't know a dragon slayer has motion sickness that's pathetic." I claimed. Happy in the other hand just burned me.

"Didn't know a girl will wear a skirt into a snowy area."

"Shut up you stupid cat! I didn't know it would be around this area."

"Happy we just lovee to freeze in the cold." I sarcastically said.

"That's a weird hobby." Some people can't take a joke or rather a cat. Natsu then puked on my shoes.

"Ew use a bush next time." I took off my shoes and threw at the Natsu but hit Happy instead making happy drop his fish

"My fishhhh." He tried to pick it up to see a huge foot in front of him. He looked up and dragged the fish towards the figure.

"You can have the fish." I kept shaking Natsu

"We are final serious trouble. This is not the time to puke in my shoes!" I didn't know a monkey can be so...big.

Natsu was too sick to help us.

"Take the fish."

"Take the cat." Happy and I proclaimed holding up the idea. The monkey threw Natsu and Happy away as he takes Lucy and I. Why!

I never knew a monkey could be so big and also perverted in the same time. Lucy and I are now trapped in the cave with the big monkey drooling over us. Well let's just say..

"Why are you in a clock? Leave some room for me!"I yelled crying while trying to open the door.

"I'm not going out there miss Lucy said in rather a scared voice."

"Hey stupid clock can I go in there?"

"Sorry miss Lucy and friend but I think it is my time to go."

"No don't you dare leave." Lucy and I yelled. Lucy fell on the ground shivering the words cold. Welcome to the club. The monkey went and continue to jump in glee. I really want to kick that monkey. The monkey licked his mouth as Lucy and I hugged each other like our life depend on it. I knew it was a sin to be this beautiful but I never knew a monkey would be attracted to us.

"Lucy,Misaki! I'm here..."

"Natsu!." I hope he can beat that monkey ass so we can find Romeo's father.

 **Tiger: Happy now**

 **Lucy:Well its longer then before**

 **Tiger: Improvement right**

 **Lucy: I guess you can say that**

 **Tiger:(sighs) The things a write rdoes.**


	6. Act like a father!

Misaki POV  
Our hero makes one of the most 'awesome' entrance. He comes up yelling he going to beat the monkey and then slips on the ice missing the shot.  
"Hey Natsu, having fun ice skating." I commented crossing my arms. This is really not going anywhere. Natsu got up pretending nothing happen and ran up to the monkey,punching the monkey in the face. He clenched his fists grabbing the monkey in his neck.  
"Are you going to tell me where Macao is you stupid monkey?"Natsu asked getting pretty pissed due to the fact that he embarassed himself in front of us. The monkey nodded pointed to the hole in the wall. Natsu, dumb as he is, starts to take a look.  
"You know monkey, I take everything I said back."Natsu said walking towards the edge. I think he shouldn't have taken it back. Natsu says that he can't see him. The monkey came behind him.  
"Natsu watch out..."I yelled but it was to late. The monkey kicked him of the edge.  
"Damn you Monkey!" He yelled as his voice begins to echo further he goes.  
"Natsu!" We yell. We are in serious trouble. Lucy clenched her key.  
"Happy go after Natsu."  
"Aye Sir." Happy flies away from the monkey and chases Natsu. Meanwhile Lucy summoned a huge cow. I think she called him Taurus but who am I to judge. Anyway the cow appeared from her key and something about him gives me the creeps.  
" you mooove me."His eyes shaped with big hearts.  
"Who's the cow?" I asked pretty confused of what is happening. Well I didn't even get a chance to question about the clock.  
"He is one of my celestial sprirts"  
"So your a celestial mage?"  
"Yep Taurus go beat that...What are you looking at?" Lucy asked and I shivered as the cow stares straight at my breasts.  
"Medium."He commented as my jaw drops down. I cover my breasts. This cow reminds me of the master  
"Shut up you stupid cow!"  
"I'm a bullll."  
"Cow bull what's the difference?"I asked  
"Um Misaki there is a huge difference." Lucy whispered to me.  
"I was proving a point." I bit my lip getting really annoyed. The monkey was burning with rage of jealously. He tackled the cow as the cow holds his waist trying to flip him off.  
"Miss Lucy and her lovely medium friend."  
"My name is Misaki! Thank you very much!" I yelled clenching my teeth.  
"I will mooove you with-moo." Before he could even finish his sentence, Natsu came storming in punching the living hell of the cow.  
"Ha take that monkey." Natsu stood on the cow laughing like a manic for his supposedly victory. It hurts me to ruin that big grin on his face. I tapped on his shoulders and whispered to him  
"Wrong animal." He first had a confuse expression then looked down  
"Hey cow what are you doing down there."  
"Miss Lucy I fail you." The cow spoke disappearing in mid air. I felt bad for the cow. Well we have bigger problems. We looked towards the monkey to see that he was dancing around with Taurus axe. How the hell did he manage to get that? The monkey attacks Natsu with the axe. Natsu continues to dodge it, getting tired of the same constant moves. Natsu burns the axe making the monkey flinch at the burn he has gotten. Natsu uses this chance and eats the axe. What the hell?  
"Fire Dragon iron fist." He punched the monkey making the monkey fall into a pile of rocks. For some reason I don't feel bad for the monkey at all. I walked towards it poking its leg.  
"Is it dead?"  
"Natsu I told you to not kill him!"Lucy yelled making Natsu cover his ears. He smiled and told us Macao isn't dead. Lucy and I blinked for a second  
"Huh!" We looked over to the monkey like it was some kind of zombie. The monkey transform back to Macao. Well..this is weird  
"Macao was the monkey!" Lucy and I yelled while he scratches his head.  
"Natsu can you be any softer?"  
"Softer? That wasn't soft."Natsu asked as we both sweatdrop. I wonder what his hard defintion is.  
"Damn I feel so stupid. I managed to fight off 19 but got done from the last."  
"19 is a good number to brag about." Natsu said trying to assure Macao that he did good but Macao was to upset to listen.  
"I bet my son doesn't even want to see me. He probably doesn't want a father like me."I clenched my fist. "I'm so worthless." I speed walk towards him slapping him across the face. The loud of my slap echoed throughout the cave.  
"This has just gotten cold."Happy said  
I grab Macao's collar making him see my serious eyes. Natsu in the other hand was trying to get me to let go.  
"Your son is the one that got us into this mess. Do you think he won't even worry that his own fresh and blood father was missing for a whole week?Matters worst he had to bare the grudge of all the kids teasing him that his drunk father could die. Now we found you and you say he doesn't want to see you! How can you call yourself a fucking father!"I yelled running out of breath. How can he say those things? I understand so well what Romeo have been feeling and why can't his father realize it.  
"But.."I let go of him while my bangs cover my eyes.  
"I'm done with this." I walked out ahead.  
"Hey where you going?"  
"What else home? If he doesn't want to see his son then be it but I don't what to hear him say his sons name with a mouth full of lies."With that everyone turned quiet. I wish I had a bottle of sake right now to cheer me up.  
We made it back to town as Lucy and Natsu supports Macao. He looks up to see his son running towards him with tears in his eyes.  
"Father I thought you were dead." Romeo yelled apologizing to his father. Macao tightens his hug  
"No need to, I was doing what a father would do." I smiled under my gloomy expression. Finally he learned something. I started to walk away when Macao and Romeo thanked me. I turned around  
"I was just doing my job plus thank Natsu and Lucy. I was only there doing nothing." With that I left smiling. I could hear Romeo call out  
"Thank you Misaki!" I waved back. I still can't shake of the feeling about wondering how it would feel to have a father's love.


	7. The New Team

**Tiger: Hey finally I updated**

 **Happy: Aye**

 **Tiger: Happy I'm feeling evil for teasing Lucy**

 **Lucy: What!**

Misaki POV

Right now I'm living in Lucy's house until I have money to buy my own house. Of course I have to help pay the rent but it was worth it. This house rent is only 70,000 yen so we both split to we both pay 35,000. This house isn't bad, it was a old fashioned house that had a fireplace, cooking stove and more importantly.

"Why the hell are you in here!" We yelled at Natsu and happy that was laying on the chair.

"We were just checking if everything was okay."Natsu explained as Happy agrees. I sighed and sat down on the table with them.

"You know everything is okay so you don't have to come or stay?"

"Aw you so mean Lucy. Just because you don't.." Lucy glared at the cat as she already knew what he was going in. I then clapped my hands together having everyone attention.

"Hey Lucy show me all your weird thingy friends."

"They are celestrial spirits and I can't show that all since it consumes magic energy."

"How many stellar spirits do you have contract with?"

"6 units, we count stellar spirits in Units."

"But what is the difference of stellar spirits and zodiac?" I asked pretty confused of all the things she was talking about. Of course since I am new with all the things. She pointed her fingers to the three sliver keys explaining that these are the one that you can buy in stores and the golden keys are the rare ones that opens the zodiac. She has so far for the keys of the zodiac is Taurus the bull (I still consider him a cow), Aquarius the water bearer, and cancer the crab.

"A crab." Natsu and Happy yelled with hungry eyes. Is everything they think of is only food. I stuck my tongue out in disgusted. I hate any seafood, they make me sick. Lucy got our attention by bringing out a key. She told us that she haven't made a contract with her spirit Nicola, the canis minor. She decided to show us while we watch the interesting way of contract. All she did was ask when the spirit was available. At first when she summon the little snowman we thought it was a fail but now that I look close at it.

"Cute." I hugged the living hell of that shivering snowman. I wonder, if its a snowman why is it shivering like he is freezing? He should be use to the snow. Anyway she needed to name the spirit so we both yelled out Plue.

"Why Plue?'

"I think its a cute name." Plue danced for us and Natsu said that was a good idea. How did he understand that? He started saying things like he understood that the cow helped him and he should respect that. He never thought that lucy and I were coming along with him.

"lets form a team!" Natsu called out making all grab our attention. I thought about it maybe I should to grab information if there is a way out here.

"Okay!" We yelled.

"This was is easier to perform harder job aye." Happy recalled. I like this idea.

"Now I'm fire up.' Natsu blew fire as I yelled at him to not burn down the house. Jeez he can be childish. I smiled thinking about my boyfriend and how carefree he was. I wonder how he is doing? I bet he went to a different girl by now. I was deep in thought when Natsu threw me a piece of paper. I grabbed it and signaled Lucy to come here. Lucy eyes widen as she reads the paper

 _The duke of Evaroo *Warning This person is a womanizer, a pervert, and Hentai! Is hiring a blond-haired Maid! Reward 200,000 jewels,_

He tricked us but I don't have to worry since I'm not blond. Sorry Lucy but you are on your own.

"Lucy Is blond so she can sneak into the mansion." It seems like they already was planning this from the beginning.

"You deceived me Cheater!"

"Lets go Lucy." I grab her arm and pull her out of the door.

"Let's rehearse, call happy master." Natsu reclaim. I'm lucky I didn't die my hair blonde.

"Definitely now a cat!" Lucy yelled and I argeed with her.

"Come on Lucy, start acting like a polite maid who will serve her master right," I reclaimed making Lucy glare at me. :"What about you pretend Natsu is your master?" I whispered winking at her. She froze blushing madly. I got her in the bag. I smirked at her reaction.

"Lucy?" Natsu waved his hand in front of Lucy. Lucy blushed harder. Its so easy to get her blushing if you mention Natsu.

"Lucy your master is talking to you." I teased her making Natsu think of an idea

"Yeah my maid." I could see Lucy blush in the deepest red I ever saw. Goal!

Mean while-

"Who took the job at Evaroo mansion for 200,000 jewels.;

"Natsu took it to ask Misaki and Lucy to go on it." Mirajane said.

"Sigh, I was thinking about it too..."

"Levi maybe its better that you don't go."

"Why master?'

"I got the call from the client stating that the reward was raised to 2 million jewels.' Everyone in the guild scream in surprise while Gray claims that its getting interesting.

Back to us

We were taking a train and I got the job to sit next to the puking Natsu.

"How are you feeling master?' Lucy reclaimed as I start laughing. Seems like we thought her good. Happy thought he was the master. We had a good time on the train but what we didn't know is that the reward was raised up to 2 million.

 **Lucy: I never thought I would be blushing that much**

 **Misaki and Happy: You likeee each other**

 **Natsu: Yeah of course we do**

 **Lucy: W-what are you talking about**

 **Tiger: Didn't know you went that far**

 **Natsu: What do you mean? We are only friends**

 **Lucy: Thank god**

 **Misaki: (Whispers) You know you like him**

 **Lucy: (Freezes)**


	8. Beauty means Ugly

**Tiger: Poor Lucv being a maid**

 **Misaki: Well at least I don't have to be a maid**

 **Lucy: Wow that..so cruel**

 **Misaki POV**

Being in a train with a talking cat and a motion sicker is pretty much a dream. I never thought I will be taking part in jobs and magic. Through I hope my magic comes so I don't have to feel useless in jobs. I looked at the flyer, it seems easy. All Lucy has to do is sneak in and steal one book. But why am I needed here?

"You seem pretty confident now?" Happy claimed making Lucy lean in to practice her sexiness. She was pretty confident in her appeal but I don't think happy understands the difference of woman appeals because he's a cat. I patted Natsu's back in support because he didn't seem good at all. In matter of fact if someone were to walk by, they would think he was about to die. Anyway we walked out and Natsu says he needs something to eat.

"What about your fire?" I asked and he shot me glare.

"Would you eat us." I shook my head quickly "You see." So he can't eat his own fire. That's pretty cool in my opinion.

"I think we should finish our mission first." I recommended and Natsu seemed like he was going to refuse when my stomach growled. There was silence and all you could was the air blowing. I guess we are going to eat.

We went to a restaurant and started to eat Chicken. Me and Natsu hands touched and we glared at it.

"I want it."

"No I want it." We both glared daggers at each other then I sighed,

"Look Lucy!" Natsu turned around letting go of the chicken and I placed it in my mouth chewing the meat.

"Hey that's unfair.'

"No it isn't its call being smart." I said in mid sentence with pile of food. I wonder if people sees me as a girl. Oh well. Lucy walked out and Natsu and I choked on our food.

"How do I look?" Natsu, happy, and I grouped up. He whispered

"We were just kidding I didn't know she will do that.' Wait they were kidding

"I heard that jeez I look good in anything."

We were in front of the manor and I can't stop laughing at Lucy's dress. Her dress kept blowing the air and she kept trying to hold firmly. Natsu knocked on the door. If that client can pay 200000 jewels then he is some rich client. We sat down to hear his story. He said that he wanted the book to be destroyed completely.

"Wait why not steal?"

"Because I want to get rid of its very existence."

"Oh and we still get the 200,000?" He shook his head

"I raised the price to 2 million." Natsu spit his drink out and it felt like many punches just punched us. Natsu grabbed Lucy and my arm.

"I'm burning with passion." Never saw Natsu that excited before. He dragged us out but I'm wondering what he means about getting rid of its very existence. Why?

Lucy was in front of the manor with her arm crossed below her chest. The plan was that Lucy would sneak in but if she fails then I have to be the maid. I hope she doesn't fail.

"Um excuse me, I want to apply for the maid management?" A huge maid appeared from the ground and I literally just saw Natsu stare at the maid's breast mumbling damn.

"Master she wants to apply?" A man with a huge moustache appeared. He looked in every place and rejected Lucy by claiming she was to ugly. He then spotted me and ran to me. Natsu and Happy crawled into the bushes.

"Your hired." My jaw dropped, did he just hire me? Wait a second he declared that Lucy was ugly showing us dancing gorillasand now he's hiring me. He is basically calling me ugly. That man has no sense of womanhood.

 **Tiger: That poor girl**

 **Misaki: Why do I have to be this beautiful?**

 **Tiger: Well he did call you ugly**

 **Misaki: Just shut up and let me imagine it my own way.**


	9. Distraction is not easy

**Tiger: Okay so I updated this chapter because I just found out that it had websites and data on.**

 **Misaki: Did you add that?**

 **Tiger: Im not sure anyway enjoy the new updated part**

Misaki POV

So after we found out the price for the reward was raised to 2 million jewel, enough to buy myself a home, Lucy tried to get in but was rejected because she was too 'ugly'. Then the master spotted me, hiring me, and calling me ugly. It a really complimenting to explain. Now I'm right here helping Lucy and the others sneak in. The master told me he has some things to do and I fid him farewell, when he wasn't looking I raised my hand victory. This makes this real easy. I had to be careful that the other maid doesn't spot me helping the enemy. I spotted them and opened the window giving happy the signal. Happy nodded flying them inside. I sighed as me and Happy lay there out of breath.

"Listen guys, you cannot be violent."

"Why not!"

"This is consider robbery!" Natsu pouted and I glared at him grabbing his collar.

"Look I'm going to distract the master until you find the book. Don't make a distraction got it. it would make my job way harder."

"How dare you speak to your master like that?" Happy called out as I glare at him to.

"Shut up you stupid cat and why the hell do you have a skull."

"Its fun."

"I think its pretty creepy." I claimed

"Not creeper than your master." Lucy said as we both high five each other. Burn, Lucy is one a role there. We all nodded as we went our separate way. Now to find the master, I heard whispering on the door and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door acting like I was serving some tea for him. I thought I saw two figures disappearing, I decided to ignore it. Natsu will handle that, I hope.

"I didn't ask for a drink."

"I thought since master would be working hard I should give him something to clear his mind." After I said I saw his grin turn evilly, he gripped my wrist and pinned me on the bed. My eyes widen as he whispered

"I already have something mind." He ran his tongue on my neck as I kick him off me. I guess I have to fight him to distract him. He grinned

"Wow, I'm surprised." He began to start punching as I grab random things to block his attack. Then we heard a sound of fire and screams. Never in my life have I thought I would be happier to hear Natsu distraction.

"Man I wanted to have some fun with you." The master said started to spin. I had a idea in my head. The minute he disappeared into the ground I gripped on his moustache so he takes me with him.

"Let go of my moustache!"

"If I do that I will fall." We yell traveling into the ground. He was trying to punch me of but I wasn't going to let that happen. I heard Natsu and Lucy's voice from above as He travels on the ground. He punched me out as I roll into the wall.

"Misaki!" Natsu called out.

"Did you find the book?" I asked with pain in my voice. Happy ran to me.

"Yes but Lucy wouldn't let go off it."

"Stop blaming me! This book has a secret in it that we have to find out." I glanced towards the master to see his face widen. I bet he didn't know that, I expected that from a duke. Then we saw two figures appear from the library. I knew I wasn't crazy of what I saw. They appeared making the air as tense. Great what should we do?

"Natsu buy me some time!" Lucy yelled running out making us wonder what she means.

"Happy take Misaki and follow Lucy."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine by me own now go!" We nodded as Happy flies me towards Lucy's direction. But something in my heart doesn't feel right. I feel hatred and anger that I didn't have before.

"Soon." A voice appeared making my face pale. My blood was flowing faster then before, but Why?

 **Tiger" Any guesses of powers?**

 **Lucy: Celestial mage! She is hearing voices so it gotta be a spirit**

 **Tiger: Good guess**

 **Erza: Equip because that voice is telling her something**

 **Tiger: Good guess to**

 **Gray: Ice magic**

 **Natsu: Fire magic that's why her blood is flowing through excitement**

 **Tiger: You guys are naming your powers!**


	10. Im you!

Natsu POV  
Those two opponents looks tougher then the old geezer. I prepared my fist into a fire pulling it back. The enemy treated me like I wasn't worth there time.  
"Fire Dragon iron Fist." I hit an object to see that it wasn't burn with fire.  
"My sword aborbs your fire." After that he attacked me as I cough up salvia. I held my fall and smirked.  
"I'm all fire up." I gather fire and shot it back to them. He had a surprise coming him. My flames aren't weak like the one they see. I'm a Dragon slayer, if I can't beat them. Why would I call myself a slayer. They blast passed the 2all with stone burying them. On to Lucy and Misaki. I heard a scream and tried to run towards them but the huge maid stood in my way. _Oh great Lord._

Misaki POV  
Happy and I are watching Lucy and the geezer pulling the book.  
"Your going to break the book."I claimed being smart to her. She shot me a glare telling me to shut it. I raised my hands and looked away. I then heard Lucy called out to me.  
"Catch." I caught the book while we throw it back playing monkey in the middle. Happy then grabbed The book and the geezer started to steam with anger. He grabs happy choking him as Lucy tired to grab something to stop him but there was nothing here. Then I heard a voice from the distance calling my name.

 **Who are you?**  
 **You**  
 **Me?**  
 **You**  
 **What's your name**  
 **Misaki**

The creepy voice disappeared and all I felt was my weight of my body turn light like a feather. Power flowing through my veins. It felt great, is this the feeling of having magic. The problem is I'm being consume by my magic.  
 **Let me show you what you have inside your heart**  
Black Angel wings appeared out of my back with a heart shaped design. My outfit had a dark short dress while behind flowed a bow in the black. My weapon was a huge sword surrounding red. It seems like the sword is connecting to my blood. I kicked the master off Happy and gripped his neck sprinting towards the wall. I kissed his cheek making his blood flow through me. He screamed in pain dropping the book. The book wasn't what was on my mind. It was the thought of blood, and death. This feeling I hate. His pupils widen as I gather all the blood out of system. I dropped his head watching his body fall motionlessly. I wanted more sorrow but Lucy stopped me before hand.  
"I'm scared of you Misaki." Happy cried shaking in fear. This wasn't me, it couldn't be me. My vison was starting to get blurry from all the power I used up. Lucy caught me before I fell. That only thing I saw before I drifted away was Natsu riding the maid... Pervert


	11. Good job on your first job!

Natsu POV

The maid felt that her master was in trouble and went her way to save him before it was to late. I don't know what happened but I heard was a scream begging to stop so I gripped the maids hair and felt her twirling to the ground. I forgot I had motion sickness and I started puking on the maids dress. On her way towards her master, I appeared into a world filled with many plues and other spirits.

"Am I dead?" I thought to myself feeling the need to throw off everything in me. I hate this feeling, Why did I even have motion sickness in the first way? Its just a hastle when you need it most. A hole appeared in the wall where I saw everything that I didn;t want to see.

The maid shook me off running to her dead master. My eyes widen to see that his blood was flowing out into Misaki's sleeping body.

"Natsu...misaki..killed him." Happy cried running to me. I clenched my fist, fairy tail wizards has a strict rule of killing our enemy. If we kill them off, it makes us no better then a dark guild but this, was to cruel for even a dark guild crime. His dead face was in total shock, it felt like he didn't know it came to him. Misaki in the other hand had her face emotionless, but regretful in the same.

Misaki

I wished I could stop these hands from trembling, I killed a man. A living human, someone that didn't deserve it. I felt like a murderer, murdering someone I never thought I would kill. But the question is how?

Natsu

My glaze went elsewhere, towards Lucy who was embracing the book. She had some bruises from the fight of the master but I'm glad that she managed to be okay. I knew it might have been a shock to Lucy that the shy and cheerful girl could do something this...horrifying. I decided to try changing the subject, helping relief the mood.

"Lucy did you find the secret?"

"I found it but that master wanted it more then we ever did. He was hiding something from his past. Something deep that this book shows." Lucy pulled it into an embrace. "I will not let it get burned, hopefully his papa could live in peace."

"Papa!" I yelled not knowing that old geezer's father was the one who wrote this book. In matter of fact, the maid and Misaki was fighting head on. Anger and hatred were boiling in the battle and I knew something bad was going to happen but then I realized.

"I feel sick." I couched down covering my mouth to avoid the throw up that was coming up my throat. I heard Lucy yelled and I glanced at her in curiousity, seeing that she was in shock.

"Natsu...did you just travel ..on virgo?"

"Yeah whats the big deal?"

"Theres a huge deal! Humans cannot travel to the celestial world no matter what! Its dangerous at least. Not any human can travel into it."

"Yeah I can tell...no wonder why I feel sick?"

"That's just you." Happy claimed and then he asked. "If his master is dead, then why is virgo still fighting? Would she be going to Lucy?" I then felt Lucy's face turned pale. Her life slowly felt that it was gone.

"Oh grawd." Then my face turned pale not because of the sickness but the fact that he used clone magic (Made that magic for him xD Cant use everything off Fairy Tail) was something we forgot to research about.

"You noticed to late." The old geezer ran towards Lucy. I tried to stop him but my body was weak from the motion sickness. Goddammit, Lucy, what should I do. Before I could do anything, blood spattered everywhere. Our eyes widen, Misaki took the attack for Lucy. His sword was thrusted into her chest before he placed it every deeper. Misaki in the other hand didn't feel or show any pain. Instead she used her blood and shattered the sword into tiny pieces.

"Master!" Virgo called out but stopped by one of my good punches. My body recovered and I decided to let Misaki handle the fight. I knew she was capable of defeating that geezer.

"Misaki! Lucy cried out and Misaki smirked.

"I cannot control the power flowing through me but I know this...power...is made by my friends..." She kicked the master over to the wall before she made her hand into a blade of blood. "Natsu...if I show any betrayel...kill me." She claimed before finishing the master off with her move. Our eye widen, hinting to see that she didn't kill him. She smiled before collapsing on the ground with blood coming from her chest.

"Misaki...wake up." Happy called out before I patted his shoulders. Virgo fell to her knees before digging herself out of the mansion . It seems we finished off the geezer for good.

"She will be all right, she's a fairy tail wizard like us...we finished the job.' I assured to them before walking over looking at her peaceful look in her eyes. Managing to bring courage to all of us, I carried her on my back, hoping that she would be able to walk to see our last moments of her first job. The pain we all shared is now recovered with cheerfulness.

*Time skip*

We made into the mansion placing the sleeping Misaki on the counch to rest. I stroked her hair and smiled.

"You did good." Our client made his way towards us, glaring at the unburned book. His eyes filled with puren hatred and sorrow.

"Why didn't you burn it!"

"We couldn't...this book was made for you only." Lucy handed him the book, and grinned. "Your father wanted to show this to you."

"I don't need it, do you know how much I hate him, he never even once thought about our family. He was always writing and even once, as much I admired him in writing, he..commited sucide with a smile on his face." He brought out his matches. "I will burn it myself." Lucy smirked and the moment he tried to lid the book up, the letters popped out.

"Flowing letter aye!" Happy nimbled at his fish watching the letters flow around. I never thought that is could be so magical.

"Ohh so pretty."

"Dear Kaby, I know you might hate me and blame everything on me but...all I wanted you to know is I love you. I know I couldn't say those words directly to you but..,I realized something in writing this book..that I...have my own way of writing. Not even that master could tell me what to write. Please...I know you have nothing to do with this book but...read it if you ever get the chance. Love papa."

I touched the letters like a little toddler and I laughed in excitement how the letters ran away from me.

"Thank you.." He placed the book in his chest hugging it tightly. I smiled and I knew that I might die from doing this but...

"Your reward?"

"We don't need it.." Misaki claimed standing up tossing the wet band off her head saving me the chance of dying from Lucy.

"Why we can't let you go.."

"I really want the money tho.." Lucy mumbled crying her eyes out.

"Greedy." Happy remarked but also was somewhat disappointment because his dream of having countless fish was shattered.

"We don't need money besides we didn't finish the job completely...it said to burn it and I never saw it burned.' I interrupted whistling walking away. "We are leaving."

"Thank you again." Lucy bowed trying to control her deep sorrow. If we would accept money from the client that we didn't complete the mission our reputation would drop.

"Wait Natsu but my fish! I need fish! T.T" Happy cried out chasing after me (My favorite part)

Misaki

I woke up with no sign of the master or Virgo but I wondered if I did kill him. Instead I woke up into the same room I was in. The room was unusually filled with warmth and care, something I thought to myself as sweet. But when he offered money, I clenched my fist knowing that this wasn't us for accepting money in this way. I rejected it for Natsu making everyone somewhat disappointed. But as I was sleeping I had this dream, a dream that I would call a nightmare. That my new power, engulfed my friends candles of life.

I was still wondering what happened to me. As I was walking with them, I couldn't help but feel somewhat lightheaded. It was expected by how much blood I lost.

Lucy and Natsu were arguing because they lost the money but another reason was the book she was writing.

"You want to become an author?" I randomly called out getting attention from Lucy. Her face was red before shaking her head no quickly. "You don't have to hide it, In matter of fact, I used to write a book myself."

"A book? Why?"

"To spare time from all the shit of my family, it doesn't matter tho. I doubt it would even be good."

"You never know! To be honest...I was shy for someone to read mine."

"Oh Lucy you don't have to be shy. No one's going to read it." Natsu claimed making me mumbled idiot.

"I was thinking that...sadly." She looked down before I cheered her up,

" I will let you read it if you let me read it deal?"

"Yep but I promised Levy that she could read it?"

"Im not reading it, Im editing it, theres a difference."

"I guess your right.' She smiled before I gave her a soft smile back before I felt a pain in my chest. That voice appeared.

 **Naive**


	12. Erza made her entrance!

Misaki

Not the best day in my life, word came out of my powers to control blood. I have been training ever since to improve my blood metabolism. Master and I discussed about my matters of my power being involved as dark magic, which targets some of the dark guilds so I have to be real cautious, making me train as hard as possible. Even sometimes, I tell Natsu to teach me some moves but always end up beaten into the ground.

Right now, I'm sitting on the chair drinking the cup of sake Cana gave me to congrats me on my first time. Somewhat I feel embarrassed by all of the nice complements they give me. It wasn't a big deal and tho, it wasn't my use of powers. I was being controlled by someone that time.

I sighed hearing that master is in the guild meeting. I wanted to tell him about my side effect that is kicking in from using my powers. Last time, I managed to cough up blood before falling backwards but Loki managed to be walking by and catched me. It was really a awkard moment, since we just stared into our eyes. Whats even worst he was leaning into me! I had to slap him down before something more happens. Plus I had a boyfriend already.

I crossed my chest hearing the lesson Mira was giving to Lucy about the difference of dark guilds and Light guilds and learned that the dark guild was guilds that does evil deed trying to gain powers from themselves. So if word already got out of the powers, no wonder why they want to target me.

Loki in the other hand kept staring at me before he walked up to me twirling his hands through my violent hair.

"Are you feeling better?' I slapped his hand always before glaring at him.

" I didn't ask for your concern."

"Aw don 't be so mean." He pouted before tilting my chin. "Should we continue where we left off?" He asked closing his eyes, leaning for a kiss which I blushed deeply pulling away from his reach. How come when I'm around him my heart starts to been faster. Its not like I love him or anything. He's just a playboy that toys with girls feelings.

"What happened before?" Natsu asked making me blush while Mira wasn't making it better

"Oh my god what did I miss? Don't tell me...Loki and Misaki are dating each other!" All the guild's member mouth jaw dropped in surprise before I pulled my hand shaking it everywhere trying to calm the guild member. Sweat was coming from my forehead.

"You got it all wrong I hate playboys like him, plus, I already have a boyfriend!" The whole guild members blinked in surprised.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Natsu as clueless he is asked me something that stabbed my heart. I looked down opening my mouth.

"His name is Haru...he was from my own world..you know..completely normal...he probably forgot me by now." My eyes started to form tears making the members glare at Natsu.

"Hey Misaki..come on don't cry.' Natsu awkwardly tried calming me down. I smiled at his effort trying to not cry. I really miss my own world. I glanced to see the sulking Loki couching down holding his feet.

"I've been rejected." Loki claimed tracing his fingers on the ground in a disappointing way. "Even when we were about to kiss last night." I choked on the sake I was drinking.

"Wha happened between you two!" All the girls gathered around me. This isn't going anywhere. Lucy in the other hand was trying to cheer up Loki. In the other hand, Loki recovered fast gripping his hands on Lucy's. For a moment I thought I felt Natsu surround with rage. Maybe it was because of gray's fight or that he is actually jealous. Those loves birds, I must get them together

" Lucy what about you and me-" He looked down on her waist to see the keys dangling down from her waist. His faced turned pale before sprinting off

"We are over!" he yelled making Lucy confused

"Did we have something?" Now Lucy feels the one rejected in the other hand. Gray and Natsu were fighting but the sudden outburst shut them up. Loki ran back and yelled scared

"Erza is back!" I could feel the whole guild tense up and not in a good way. I was confused by the way the guild members acted. I was told that Erza was the strongest wizard known to be called titania and some even calls her the demon. A red headed with a perfect figure, she had a slim waist like Lucy's but instead of the aura of a girl that Lucy gives off, Erza was wearing a armor giving off a dangerous aura.

She walked in, with a huge fang on her shoulders before dropping it down with a loud thud.

"Where's master I got a gift for him?" Everyone didn't replied but pointed to me. I raised my eyebrow ..wait why are they pointing to me? "It seems you know the location of master.'

"What if I did?" I said gulping down the sake, everyone started to hug each other.

"Newbie, do you know who I am.."

"Not really all I know is your name is Erza, not that I care tho." What the heck am I saying! I'm going to die from her. I never even got the chance to have another date with Haru T.T "Anyway if your wondering where he is, he should be in a meeting." Erza kicked the table I was sitting on making the table slide towards the wall.

Her glare she gave me made everyone flinched. Even I, but I didn't show it. I don't know what overcame of me. Erza pointed her sword on the face giving me a look

"How dare you speak to me in a disrespect way?" I shrugged

"Do I look like I care? I treat everyone the same way even if they are stronger or weaker then me." Loki fainted knowing that I might die but instead Erza hugged me with tears in her eyes.

"You pass!" Wait..what is happening? Did the demon Erza who pointed her sword towards me just hugged me. Everyone in the guild looked surprised by her sudden change. It seems my words moved her in some way.

Erza was still hugging me looking back to the happy and friendly Natsu and Gray.

"Aye we ...are .,getting along just well." The last known of the fighting Natsu and gray changed there attitude. It seems clear to me that they fear Erza. Mira whispered to me.

"Every since Erza defeated Natsu and Gray in a fight they feared her." I shrugged

"I don't see why people are afraid of her?" Everyone looked at me like they saw another version of Erza. Damn..why did my cocky attitude happened to be like this.,or wait, maybe my powers has something to do with it.

"I'm so glad that both of you guys understand each other as best friends in a way of expressing feelings to each other. Im moved from your friendship." Yeah right, your fake friendship. I really wanted to mumble that outloud but kept my mouth shut.

"Aye!' Natsu yelled like he was another happy. An image appeared in my head of Happy's head on Natsu's body. That wouldn't be that bad. I giggled to myself. I called him Hapsu or Natssy.

"That's what I like to hear. Anyway I like a favor to give you so lets go." Erza claimed standing up wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Oh great to me. Mira gasp

"This means...the strongest team." Lucy nodded as I was flabbergast , me in the most strongest team? I wondered what happened to my normal life?

"Hurry your ass up slow pokes!"

"Hey we didn't agree."

"What did you say? That wasn't a question" Erza gave them a dark aura before they flinched and nodded there head quickly. I sweat drop, Erza has to teach me her ways. We sat off but I had a bad feeling about this. The enemy was plotting something.

"Now when the geezers are attending the regular meeting."


	13. Superhero of blood!

Misaki

Natsu and the others were waiting for me to return into the train station. After we made it in, I hurried off to grab something for my trip. My footstep were sprinting everywhere, I only had 13 minutes before the train leaves.

I was started to get light headed from all the training I did before getting here so I needed to buy something for the headache I keep getting. Having powers of blood is basically dying off from blood loss. The good thing is you can bring your blood into your system but it tires your body off.

Everything was confusing, there were so many shops that looked the same making It hard for me to figure which one was it. I looked at my slit wrist that had my watch covering the cut I did before coming here. I was training and I needed blood, making me have no other choice but to cut my vein open.

The train will be arriving around 10 minutes. I looked everywhere and thank god, I managed to find it. I sprinted into the door practically slamming myself in the door.

"Ow that got to make a mark." I walked up to the counter slamming my hands on it.

"Headache and depression magic pills under the name Misaki. Hurry!" The worker was taken back but nodded looking for the pills. Damn 5 minutes until the train starts

"Where the hell is Miskai?" Natsu called out to me from the train station. I knew they were all waiting for me and some point they had to set off into the train.

The worker took out the pills and I yank it out of there grasp throwing the jewels out to them.

"Thank you!" I yelled running out. On the way in the train station, I pasted a guy with a hoodie covering his head. I looked back but he never turned back. What a mysterious guy?

I stared at the watch running while jumping on trees and carriages on the way. 2 minutes were left and I managed to make it in the train station to see there was a crowd of people blocking my way.

"Misaki!' Lucy yelled out of the window waving at me to come in. The train was starting to set off.

"Goddamit stop the train!" Gray yelled but it moved faster. I clenched my fist placing my one hand on the ground.

"Blood rush." Before I knew it, I pushed off the people sprinting behind the train.

"Yo! Over here!" Erza yelled out waving at me holding a knock out Natsu in her shoulders. My vision started to turn blurry from how much my blood was rushing in my body.

I closed up to the train jumping on it while I saw many people looking at me like I was insane.

"Look mommy a superhero!" A little kid pointed up making me show off the stance until...the pillar slam into the face. In slow motion, it was the most, humiliating thing that ever happened to me. "Look the superhero just got knocked out by a pillar!" Okay I wish that kid to shut up

The train turned as I manage to hold on and jump on the opened window. I clashed into the knock out Natsu as my body laid on top of his.

"Ow..."

"What took you so-haha!" Gray was about to shout on me before he laughed his ass off pointing to my face. My face had the mark off the door that I hit myself in and now the pillar that dugged into my skin. I looked like I really had a tattoo or a mask on. I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"Shut up ice princess." He looked piss at me from calling him like that.

"Superhero can I have your autograph?' The kid took out as I glare at him.

"Shoo leave me alone brat." His eyes started to tear on as I wave my hands everywhere.

"Great job Misaki, making a kid brat." Happy teased me as I mentally curse myself. I moved my arms up in a flying stance.

"I...the superhero of your dreams...well sign the lovely autograph of yours! Please don't-" The kid pushed me aside and went straight towards Happy.

"Catman may I have your autograph?"

"Aye sir! You want my fish?" I was frozen left in the same stance. How much I hate my life? Happy teased taking out a notepad. "Do you want my autograph to cheer you up?'

I gripped my hand breaking the ice, into Happy hairs throwing him to Erza's armor.

"Why Happy I would love giving you a hug." Erza hugged Happy to death. His blue face turned into a purple. Amen Happy.

We all talked and I was wondering the magic of Erza and Gray. I already saw Lucy's and Natsu but never them. I want to know how Erza is known of the strongest guild member. I learned from them that Erza had the power to requip into different forms. Is the same in my case about me turning into a dark angel in a way.

I looked towards Gray hoping to find out his magic. He sighed clashing his hands together creating a beautiful cold blue light. In the light, it created a fairy tail guild sign. My eyes glisten and he smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"N-No theres nothing great about that." I crossed my arms on my chest. Natsu in the other hand had his head laid on my shoulders he looked so cute! Wait did I just call that fire brain cute. This really must mean a bad sign.

"Anyway what is this job?" Lucy asked Erza. Erza expression turned serious. She explained to me about how her last job a fellow of folks got her attention. They were talking about how to unseal this power of lullaby, probably it holds a strong power.

As Erza continue to talk, my headache started to come in from the blood rush. I dugged into my dark purple hoodie for the pills I ordered.

"Why the pills?" Lucy managed to notice as I swallowed the pills with the glass of water I received.

"Oh its nothing...at...all." My vision started to slowly fade from the side effects of the pills that I didn't even bother reading. My head dropped on Natsu's head as I started to snore softly and peacefully. Even in my dreams I could feel the smirk they gave me.

Gray POV

We got out of the train as we were talking about the first place to stop in until I realized that something wasn't right. There wasn't someone annoying near me or a stubborn violet headed. My footstep paused as Erza and Lucy stood still.

"Um...where's Misaki and Natsu?" I asked

"Oh crap..."

Misaki POV

My eyes slowly opened to reveal a guy with a high ponytail standing in front of me. He had a fucked up smile and sat on the empty chair. I yawn at him pushing Natsu off me. Natsu woke up but looked in pain.

"My you look in pain sir, and why you maiden, you look hot yourself." He was pissing me off the way he was so freely.

"Who said that the sit was taken?" I hissed at him avoiding the comment he gave us. We both stared at each others eyes glaring fiercely. Something about this guy isn't right. What's even worst is that Natsu still had motion sickness.

"Oh a fairy tail guild, I envy you."

"And why do I have to be happy about your envy?" Where was Erza when you needed her!


	14. Lullaby encountered?

Lucy POV

I can't believe we left Natsu, who has motion sickness, and Misaki who is asleep in the train. I'm not worried about that idiot right now. He is clearly have enough protection but Misaki is a girl! She is pretty and shy in the most. Wait I wouldn't say Shy but she is clueless in love. Who knows what a pervert can do to her when she is asleep.

I can't help but start freaking out with this. Those two idiots, how could they be clueless.

"How could I have done that!? I was too focused on talking and left them on the train! I know how that idiot is not good with transportation but Misaki! She is so innocent and something bad can be happening. I bet she is calling out for me. Just punch me! Its all my fault." Erza turned her head away avoiding eye contact to us. Her head was tilted enough for us to punch her.

I would punch her if I wasn't fearing for my death. Gray was thinking the same thing as his face was turning blue like his ice he controls.

Erza was panicking as she runs up to the person who is in charged of the train station.

"Do you understand whats going now!" She yelled at him confusing the hell out of the poor old man. She didn't even explain the situation to him. How the hell would he know?

"I still can't believe how similar people in fairy tail is." I sweat dropped knowing that would be the same words Misaki would of said if she was me.

"Hey don't compare me to her. I'm normal."

"How can a exhibitionist be normal?"

"No need to be personal." Gray crossed his arms over his chest following Erza into the train station. I hope we can stop the train in time.

Erza was pleading for the guy to stop the train in a demanding way.

"You must stop the train, our nakama and grandma is stuck in that train." I know where she got Nakama but calling Misaki a grandma was going over board in some way.

"Happy this ignornant fool isn't letting me pass. Go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew to the alarm making it ring over to the whole town. I felt a eye following us and I turned around to see no one mysterious. Only people who was waiting for the train and they looked normal. That's strange, I felt like we were being stalked by someone.

"Is something the matter?" Gray whispered to me while I shook her head.

"Its nothing I just thought someone was following us."

"Someone? Could it be the people we are after?"

"I doubt it-ahh." I couldn't finish the sentence since the over reacting Erza was pulling me to chase after Natsu and Misaki. What a mess this became of this? Talk about a secret for this mission.

Misaki

I swear this guys is giving me the creeps. They way he stared at me was amusing to him. I felt like he was another Loke people, who flirts with random people. The problem about this guy is he can't stop talking about girls.

"Speaking of fairy tail..Mirajane's famous, she is always on the magazine and quite beautiful?' I wasn't paying attention to the guy who was blabbling out nonsense to me. Still, I didn't know she was this popular in fact, that's why she is so beautiful!

In the other hand, I was watching Natsu making sure he was alright, in the same time glancing up to the mysterious guy in front of me. He looked like someone I shouldn't mess with.

"I wonder why she isn't active anymore."

"Probably because she doesn't want to.." I replied to get this weird grin. A grin that is planning to rape someone. Oh god he isn't planning to rape me. Lucy talked to me about perverts around here and to watch out for it be he is one? Goddammit why do I have to be so attractive.

"I heard there's quite a beautiful new girl in the guild. Do you know who it might be?"

"Your looking at her. You want me to sign a autograph or something. I'm not that special." I could feel that Natsu was started to hear the conversion of ours. This guy...he isn't like the others.

" You look quite beautiful indeed." His cold hands intervened with mine, squeezing my hand in a hateful way. I closed one of my eyes trying to hold one open. "I don't have any ladies in my guild. What about you join?"

"Not interested buddy."

"Is that so? Its too bad." He squeezed my hand tossing me to the back of the train, my body rolling continuously. Natsu in the other hand was trying to stand up but all he could manage was holding the kick that the guy was about to give him. "Its really being discriminatory to us dark guilds. Not accepting some offers from us."

"You bastard.." Natsu cursed at him trying to stand up holding his kick. If it wasn't for his motion sickness, I bet he would of already defeated him. "Misaki are you..okay.." My hair was covering lavender eyes signaling him that I'm just fine. The fight is already starting.

"You finally talked! You know people like you really get on my nerves for getting to much attention."

"The only reason it gets on your nerves is because you can't grab attention."

'What did you say!' He hissed at me running and laying a punch which I grabbed.

"Since dark guilds are nothing but lowly pest."

"Like fairy tail flies."

"Yes files but at least is more helpful then pests." I smirked

"You bitch just when I was about to take you with me for fun."

"Good luck with that, I only join with flies." I was getting him more pissed while Natsu was behind him lighting up fire in his punch but slowly dissolve into steam. What kind of magic does his use?

"Ha you think you can defeat me." Grabbing my punch tossing to me towards the sick Natsu.

"I caught..barf."

"Hey don't throw up on me now!" The enemy stepped closer at us with a aura he was going to finish us up. Seems we are in the middle of a plan. In fact something caught my attention. It was a flute with a skull that had three eyes. Something that reminds me of the story Lucy told me before about a deadly lullaby that whoever listens to the music has a dead curse.

I thought it was only myths I guess I was wrong about that.

The train managed to stop as the heavy weight that was holding my shoulders laid off. I noticed the grin and the hot aura surrounding him. His motionsickness weared off and I couldn't help but smirk the way sweat dripped from the guy's face.

"Let me repay you for what you did."

"Hey let me join." I stood up as Natsu and I had our magic surround out fists. Him with fire which my fist turned into harden blood.

"This is for you!" We yelled punching the hell out of him to the point blood came out of his lip. It wasn't blood from my attack, it was the blow that hit him. Pretty interesting, how powerful I became with Natsu.

"Fly punch." Natsu firmly called after his attack.

"B-Bastard." The guy didn't look in the best mood, he was more pissed off. Then I realized the flute that laid on the ground and a grin appeared on my face. I looked to my side to see Natsu was paying attention to the enemy and I took this for my chance.

I reached into my pockets, slicing a part of my veins with my dagger and letting the blood drip on the ground, controlling the directions of the blood. My plan is to let the blood carry out to the flute, to take it back to my hands. Therefore the mission would be finished, but it wasn't easy like I thought it would.

I'm trying my best to hide my real powers in front of people like master explained to me. Nothing good will come across if my powers were leaked out to other guilds. I clenched my fist, the blood is so close to the flute yet I can't reach it.

"We've confirmed that the emergency break was due to a false report. We will depart shortly, sorry for our convenience." The train's speak echoed making us cursed under our breath.

"Shit I'm out of here!" Natsu called out while I was reaching for the flute.

"Just a bit closer!" The guy looked down to see my hand almost reaching for the flute to find out his foot was stepping on my arm crushing it. I hissed in pain from the contract on his foot down to my arm that was pinned on the ground. I cursed under my breath.

"I was close."

"Misaki-"

"Natsu go ahead without me! I will be right behind you."

"If you could." The guy smirked but I looked over to see Natsu already jumped out of the train.

"You better Misaki!" I heard Natsu yelled out. I felt the guy gripped my arm roughly.

"Your coming with me.." I raised my eyebrow smiling at him. He was naïve enough to think I would listen to someone like him, people who thinks of pain and death. Whoever has the flute called lullaby, really is messed up for thinking of a ignorant way to kill people for no reason.

He pulled me up pinning down to the couch. "I caught a fairy fly, I bet boss would-Fuck." I kicked the lower part of his manhood controlling the blood on his lip to devour him in a state of shock, unable to move. His blood should be under my control enough time for me to jump.

"Stay..." I called out as he hissed.

"You are going to pay for messing with Elsenwald...don't you think you can run away flies." I stepped on his arm and looked down with him pitying him.

"I'm not running away...I will be back to kick your ass...and repay you for what you did with my arm." I moved my sleeve up to show the scars and fresh cuts but then it all disappeared in front of him terrifying him. "Anyway I got to go.."

"Wait..Whats your name.."

"Misaki..nothing more or nothing less."

"Misaki...we will beat you, lowly flies."

"I can't wait to test them pest." I said running down from the window. Many people were left shocked and unable to comprehend what just happened. "Jeez Natsu could you find another way to bust out of the train?' I hissed at myself, as then I realized.

"Why the hell did I jump out of the train!"

"That's what I'm wondering!" Gray yelled from the ground that he stood with Natsu and him arguing. So it seems Gray broke Natsu's fall. Aw, they make just great friend if only they weren't stubborn enough to notice.

"Don't worry Misaki I will catch you." Erza came out of the carriage with her arms spread open waiting to break my fall. I prayed that Erza would catch me. "Yes come-" My body passed Erza's arms as I was left there running into Gray. "Huh?'

I landed on him with my lips on his side of his lips, not directly on his. We both had our eyes widen while everyone was there looking down at us.

"Ice princess and vampire was kissing."

"Who are you calling a vampire!" I yelled at him glaring at him but still had a tint of pink on my cheeks. That wasn't a kiss right? We didn't fully do a mouth kiss. Thank god Haru wasn't here. Its going to be awkward to explain this to Haru.

Gray stood up placing his hand on his side of his lips smirking. "You bit me vampire." My face turned 100 shades of red.

"Stop lying I ki-"

"Continue." Lucy and Erza nodded enjoying this. If Mira was here I bet she would be fangirling about Gray and I.

"My lips just fell.,on the sides of his lips...not kissing! Anyway lets change the subject."

" Misaki! Why were you late!" Natsu pouted expecting me to have come right behind him.

"Well sorry that guy pinned me down claiming he was going take me to his boss and I used my magic on him, to jump."

"Wait you used the magic Master forbid you to use?"

"I had no choice, it was calling out for me." I shrugged "And he didn't seem to notice."

"Who is he?"

"This guy from Elsenward..the one we were looking for." Erza punched Natsu except me making him fly inches away from us.

"Why the hell-" He looked up to see Erza clenching her fist.

"You left Misaki there alone..."

"I told him tho.."

"Still...he could of defeated him before Misaki got pinned down."

"What happened to him Misaki?" Lucy asked me getting Erza's attention...I scratched my head a bit and nervously laughed.

"Um...He should be...in the train...unable to move."

"What do you mean?"

"Gomen...I had no choice but to control his body. He should be on the ground right now...until my spell wears off. But if he moves right now...his veins in the blood system will snap in half...kind of...beating the purpose of life." Everyone's mouth dropped.

"There's another demon upon us." Natsu and Gray whispered to each other. "Wait a vampire."

"About the vampire...should I add in..that I'm starting to feel hungry for blood sometimes."

"How-"

"Don't worry I'm not going to bite you- I've been training and improving my skills...That's why I use my own blood"

"But wouldn't vampires feed off other blood?"

"Im not completely a vampire! I'm just need blood in order to do magic. So if I managed to have a cut or the enemy's blood, I can use that for my own free will."

"Where's the lullaby?" Natsu asked from the time he saw the flute.

"I didn't get the chance to grab it." I looked down "We have to hurry before they use it for evil."

"Um guys..." Lucy pointed to the train that Is a mile ahead of us. "Shouldn't we follow the train?

Elgor

I boarded the train station kicking everyone out.

"Take the driver and people out, Elsenward is taking over." They all ran for there pathetic life pleading for there life. I smirked evilly, with the seal undone and the lullaby in my hands...every life source will be cursed to death. Now, the fighting has just started.

Erza

Mass-curse murder magic!? If Elgor got a hold of that,...Bastards!What are they trying to do?

I looked back to see Misaki asleep again.

"How much does she sleep!"

"Natsu.." She whispered in her dreams getting Natsu to have a blush creep on his cheeks. "You jerk...give me back my lollipop." She yelled punching the hell out of Natsu. Poor Natsu...he didn't even do a thing to deserve that.

"Why me..? 


	15. Shinigami Laughs Twice

Misaki

There been a outburst starting near the train station. If I'm correct, the rumors has it that a bunch of man with scythes has taken over the train. My eyes narrowed down, seems that guy is one of them. I still don't understand, why a train that only runs on a rail. Its not really beneficial to take over. I bit my nail, What are they planning to do?

"They probably using the train for speed." Gray thought out loud making me wonder. If they really are planning something evil, why use the train to grab attention. Are they trying to gain attention or fear by the people.

"Wouldn't the military forces arrest them?" Lucy asked placing her chin above her hand resting on the window pane. I placed my hood over my head laying back.

"I hope so.." Erza said for all of us, but I have a feeling that man I was fighting with, is receiving punishment for us finding out of the lullaby. I'm sure of it from the scent of blood, the sound of blood keeps calling out for me, wishing for me to use it. I bit my lip, I have to stop the craving of it. Its making my wings appear, thank god I have my hoodie to cover them.

The hoodie manages to block the entrance of the wing by my powers for a certain amount of time before it rips through it. I wonder how my family is doing?

Erza is increasing the speed as is driving to the point the S.E plus is inflating. Erza in the other hand isn't stopping the speed, it continues to increase it. Lives are depending on us to stop the intention of the dark guild. If they play the flute, who knows how many people will die.

"Aren't you using too much magic power? I can take over." I asked Erza closing into the window. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, if worst comes, I will pick up the stick and fight. Besides you guys are here with me. I have nothing to worry."

"If you say so? But Erza I feel something isn't right about this." I crossed my arms on the panel near the window.

"I feel the same way, we just have to do what we can." I nodded by her bold saying. I glanced over to see Gray having a slight blush with sweat dripping down on his forehead. He might have think this is nuts. I heard Happy talking to Lucy.

"Lucy I have something to tell you but I can't remember though."

"What is it?"

"I told you I can't remember." He pouted with his tail pointing down.

"Try harder, your making me curious."

"Easier said then done." I heard Happy mumbled under his breath. His head looking down onto the crouch trying to remember it. Based on his expression, is something important he had to do. Could it be having something to do with her powers? His face lighten up pointing directly to the puking Natsu who was about to fall over. "That!"

I sweat drop, he was changing the subject. I patted Natsu's back.

"Your going to fall over."

"Hey Misaki couldn't you do something for Natsu?" Lucy asked me making my eyebrow raise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the motion sickness has something to do with his blood. Couldn't you change his blood to calm down?" She did make a point but I doubt motion sickness is the cause of that. I'm going to give it a try. I pinned down Natsu placing my hand on his sweaty forehead. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on his blood system. His blood was raising quickly but I managed to slow it down a bit.

"There...you will feel better for now but when the blood raises quickly, your motion sickness will take over."

"Alright! I feel tons time better. Your the best Misaki!" He blew fire out of his mouth and I smirked.

"Don't burn the vehicle." We giggled but something caught out attention. A building not so far away had smoke coming out of it.

"Ladies and gentlemans please stand back, a train was derailed by accident until then no one us allowed to go into the station.

We jumped into the crowd pushing our way through. Many people are fighting back and screaming at me. Suddenly I saw someone that looked familiar to me. He was the guy who passed by the shop when I was running to the train station. He had a hood covering his face and a long sword stuck on the back of his hood. My eyes widen, watching him walk away into the crowd hiding himself.

"Wait!" I yelled trying to reach towards him but Gray grabbed onto my back collar pulling me closer to him. This guy, it couldn't be him. It just couldn't, not now or how. I clenched my fist while my blood boiled. I ran towards the officers and picked up his collar.

"Whats going on inside?"

"Who the hell-" He started yelling at me before I knocked him out with my forehead. Erza started to join in while Erza and I continue to knock people out who wasn't giving us answers quickly.

"Two demons we have." I heard Lucy whispered to Gray.

"You mean a devil and a angel. A perfect combination." Gray whispered back sweating from Erza and I reaction. I couldn't help but feel blood boil. First the guild is planning to kill everyone, second this guy keeps following me, and third people aren't giving me answers.

Its get me angry! Natsu in the other hand is knocked out by his motion sickness. Since I'm not calmed down, the blood of his went back to normal. Sorry Natsu. Lucy has his arm over her shoulders struggling to walk with him.

We managed to sneak in to see the military platoon's bodies motionless.

"They couldn't stand a chance."

"If they managed to do this much damage, they aren't regular mages." I clenched my fist, how can they be so cruel. Our footsteps went faster going towards the guild that was awaiting us.

"I knew you'd come, Fairy Tail." They stood in front of them giving them some fierce glares at them. Lucy was shaking nervously with sweat dripping down.

"Your Elgor aren't you?" Erza asked him making a smirk appear on his face. The other guys seem shocked by seeing her.

"That's the armor girl the other day." So it seems he was the guy that leaked out information carelessly.

Lucy was starting to shake Natsu to wake up for his job. My eyes went towards the guy from the train station. A smile appeared on my face.

"Flies..because of you..." Kage felt anger coming out of him with a fear collide. Could it be that...Elgor did give him punishment. From the smell of blood, his ears got fucked up. Natsu seems to know who he was and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What do you guys intend to do? Depending on your answer I might have to make you pay for it."

"Just for fun, we have no job and we're really bored." Laughter erupt in the hall. So death is fun with them.

A smirk appeared on my face as I put my hands in my hoodie pocket.

"Hey birdy can you hear me?" I yelled out pissing off Elgor.

"What did you call me girly?'

"You know what would be fun...blood shattering everywhere."

"Ha so you are one of them, loving death."

"I don't like death...I live by the cause of death. And I'm craving for some, what about it." A aura surrounded me making Gray shiver and Erza nodding in approval.

"The cause of death is within this train station! Look here!." He flew up with his cloud by wind magic.

"Station?" Erza mumbled out.

"Time's up." Erza and my eyes widen.

"Your going to broadcast the Lullaby!?" His laughter echoed and based on his expression I was right. I smiled moving my legs up and jumping.

"All I have to do is destroy it, then your lullaby won't be broadcast." I transformed my hand into a spear jumping directly towards it.

"Oh yeah! Go for it Misaki."

"If you do that! Then what happens to the hundred of people lives! Wouldn't you craving for the cause of death, think about it, entire town will hear the melody of death."

"Indiscriminate mass-murder." Erza was getting pissed by this guy's actions.

"We are simply cleaning up the thrashes that enjoyed there rights while we can't! Easy." He was turning insane, he didn't even care that I was about to destroy the tower.

"Living a life oblivious to the unfairness of the world is a sin. Thus the shinigami has come to punish them! A punishment called death!" Anger built up inside me.

"Shinigami crap talk, is that all you can talk about bastards. Death because of unfairness of rights. Makes you nothing but ignorant fools using just cheap tricks for death. If you want death so badly, I would gladly rip you to pieces." I glared at them trying to catch up the time to destroy the broadcast.

"We came this far we don't seek 'rights' we seek authority, simply wiping off the past and control the future."

"Your just a fool!" Lucy yelled.

"Blood slash.." I yelled out so close to destroying the pole where the broadcast would be program if it wasn't for Kage tackling me. I moved to the side kneeling down next to Lucy and the sick Natsu.

"It's just a pity, for you flies." Kage mumbled pulling out a attack of a shadow hand. "To die without getting a glimpse of the dark mage!" He yelled pointing it towards Lucy.

"Darn,," Erza cursed under her breath, I went towards the attack but wasn't to fast. Thankfully Natsu got up and attacked the hand with his fire punch.

"I knew it was you!" Natsu yelled as I sweat drop, you just find that out. Kage eyes widen in shock, he probably forgot about Natsu. Obviously focusing on me, for a change, he is nothing more then a pest. I did promise him a battle.

"You..." Smoke came in contact while Lucy jumped in joy, like a girl in love who got asked out by her true love crush.

"He's revived." I smirked panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked me.

"I'm fine...just tired.."

"Didn't you fall asleep before!" Lucy yelled snapping me into reality. An annoy mark appeared on my head, that bastard interrupted my peaceful slumber. Just when I had a perfect dream about my world. I finally remembered, I was so caught up with the lullaby plan, I forgot what's was important.

I disappeared in a flash punching the hell out of Kage, Gray and everyone's mouth dropped in surprisement. "I should thank you Kage...for ruining my perfect slumber on the train before." Gray and Natsu hugged each other shaking in fear.

"You bitch-"

"Blood devour.." His ears had a drip of blood, perfect for my favorite move. The blood started to devour him before Natsu punched him out of anger and fun. Seems he wants to join in the fight.

"Misaki..of how much you act like Erza...let me have a chance to battle him.."

"Fine..I'm just going to take out the rest." I pouted disappointedly.

"This time we are in a real battleground." Natsu grinned intimidating Kage and the others. This would be interesting.

Many enemies were in groups staring fiercely into us, Lucy yelled.

"To many of them.."

Seems Elgor caught us into a sticky trap, 6 versed about 200, talk about being fair. Based on Elgor's expression, he needs the lullaby to put someone into death. Is that someone so important that it would cost many lives to perish for his sick reason. He has some nerves messing with fairy tail and people's lives.


	16. Elgors Man

Misaki

Never saw this many enemies lined up, ready to get some blood. All the days I've been in this crazy world, how am I not surprised.

We all glared at them, waiting for some attacks to happen. In my case my eyes were focused on Elgor, trying to break through his wall. In his wall lays something that can be useful.

For instance what is he planning by broadcasting the lullaby.

He said something about massacre but I don't think that's all he is planning through that broom head of his.

"Prepare to meet the strongest Fairy Tail guild!" Lucy yelled as I sweat drop. How did I become a member in this team.

Im nothing but a normal girl or in there case a alien that came from a different universe.

"Guys I'll let you guys take care of the pest. I'm going to broadcast the Lullaby.' Elgor called out laughing and leaving the scene by crashing into the beautifully made window leaving us with his minions.

Erza looked intimidate and yelled " Gray! Natsu go after him." I tried to surpress my laugh, Those two goof balls working together.

Is the world going to end already?

I still know what Erza meant by those two working together. If they work together, there's a guarantee that Elgor is going down.

Gray and Natsu looked at each other with sweat coming out of there forehead and doubt washed up in there face.

I sighed "I'm going after him, you guys stay." I tried to spread my wings to follow him but before I could even take a step, someone already attacked me forcing me towards the wall.

His sword clashing through mine as I struggle to maintain the position. I can't let him win.

Seems my plan of chasing down Elgor with my wings backfired at me. That's just great. Really.

"Are you listening to me go?!" Erza demanded making them hug each other and sprint of towards the other hallway.

With Kage going into the ground to look for Natsu while I yell at him.  
"Hey! What happened to the battle!"

"Sorry hot stuff, I have a sakura head to chase." He winked at me making me feel completely disgustive.

I kicked the guy off me, who was trying to use his sword to snap my head off which he failed miserably.

On the good part at least he protected his master. These people aren't that bad, they are just following the wrong order from the wrong man.

I sighed standing in the middle of Erza and Lucy, where we watched the teasing guy eye us as they got a good catch.

"What can three girl do to us?'

" There pretty hot, what about we capture them and make money. I bet that violet headed would make a fortune."

"Or we can make them do a strip clothes. I call dips on the red headed."

"I'll take the blonde."

"And I'll take that sexy violet."

We just stood there staring at them waiting for them to get back to reality. I yawned stretching and laid on the ground with my back on the wall and my legs opened wide.

"Im going to sleep, you guys handle them."

"Misaki! We need you." Lucy cried trying to pull me up as I try to go to sleep. I'm pretty bored, getting people like these are pretty lame to fight with.

I doubt they would have any information of a way to go home.

I yawned and opened my eyes to see people coming towards us as I push Lucy out of the way and getting attacked for her.

Lucy eyes widen as everyone looked over to me, to see that my hoodie was being destroyed and my wings were popping out.

I wore a black tank top under my hoodie just in case this happened. The problem was that it showed some of my cleavage making all the people nosebleed.

I blinked confused "Its not showing much." I thought to myself while I stand up.

Lucy ran towards me touching my wound on my shoulders that they engulfed in me.

"It's deep.-"

"It's fine...remember this battle just got started." I started to walk, as my long boots echoed throughout the hallway. I had my bangs covering my eyes while Erza smirked re guiping her sword.

"A goddess angel!" They yell with hearts on there eyes as I flash them a look smirking.

"I'm a Fallen Angel." As my wings stretches even longer, flying towards them with my scythe making some bodies tumble down and others flying towards the eye close Erza.

Erza closed her eyes, suddenly opening it just in time to take out the people that was flying towards her.  
"Heavenly wheel!" She yelled with a beautiful armor she had on.

Some thought she was stripping but case is that she is a re quip wizard. One of the rarest if I'm correct. She stores her armor and weapon in a closet like Lucy has for celestrial spirits.

"No way...thats...fairy tail strongest woman ...Erza the Titania.'

" And...that's fairy Tail Angel...Misaki the Fallen Angel." I smirked

"You got that right but they don't just call me the Fallen Angel." I walked up kneeling down whispering to them "I'm called the Blood Angel." I said showing a sword made out of blood.

I pointed it down at them "Dare to kill these peaceful people, I'll personally destroy you. Making sure that all of you won't have a drip of blood in your patheic system." I threatened pulling my wings down behind my tank top.

For the meanwhile, it should be enough to let it stay down. I don't want many people to find out who I am. And I know I'm doing a horrible job.

"Don't tell anyone or else." I threatened flashing them a glare.

We saw one of the guys disappear as Erza commanded Lucy to go after him.  
"Why me! Why can't Misaki go?"

"I'm going to wait here and protect Erza in case something happens. Plus we need someone to wait for them."

"That someone can-'

" Lucy your a fairy tail wizard, you don't need to be threaten. Just go!" I yelled at her pissed. It was getting pretty annoying that she was being a scared cat instead of just following orders.

She has her spirits to protect her, and Happy to help. Before she could leave I grabbed her hand and slashed a bit of blood.

"If your blood raising, that means your in trouble and I'll be there to save you. Got it." I said smiling towards her. Maybe this will help her a bit.

She nodded running to the hallway that the guy disappeared to.

 **Meanwhile**

Gray went to the broadcast room to find a little surprise waiting for him. It was no other than Elgors one minion. He appeared coming from the wall with his sword ready to stab Gray which Gray managed to catch and smirk.  
"It seems someone's welcoming me."


End file.
